Kingdom Hearts: Soul Problems
by Arina45
Summary: When a sorcerer decides to switch two character's with ordanary girl's bodies, how will they survive?
1. Dark Magic

**Okay! This is created from some random PM's me and my friend, Metagiga, have been sending to each other! My second fic and I have a lot of material for it! ^-^ Thanks soo much to Matagiga, btw! Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts and Sinala do not belong to me! KH belongs to Square Enix and Disney, Sinala belongs to Meta. The first bit is based on a game called World of Warcraft, which doesn't belong to me either! It belongs to Blizzard! Hope you enjoy this! : 3**

"KYAAAAA!" A pale elf with long ears and blonde hair was running for dear life, throwing holy spells behind her to slow down a sickly green raptor that was hot on her trail. The crimson red robe she was wearing was becoming coated in black mud.

"Heh…I always have to save you…" Another elf with long black hair strung a bow with one fluid motion. She pulled back the arrow, aiming for the raptor. "Go get 'em, Gwen!" she shouted to her sleek black panther, releasing her arrow. It whistled through the air, the panther bounding up close behind.

"EYAAAAAAAH!" came another scream, much closer now. "What the-" A body crashed into the archer elf. "Oh! Hiya, Sinala!" the priest elf giggled cheerfully. "Get off me Tetra!" Sinala growled from under her. "Ooops." Tetra slid off and helped Sinala up off the ground. Their eyes glowed green in the night, allowing them to see everything that was happening in the Stranglethorn jungle.

"Whoa…Gwen Gwen got the raptor! Yaaay!" Tetra cheered. Gwen trotted forward, her unsheathed claws glistening crimson in the faint star light. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call her Gwen Gwen?" Sinala hissed, stroking the panther's shimmering black fur. Tetra thought for a moment. "Gwenny, then?" "NO!" she snapped, smacking Tetra on the head. "Owwww…" she mumbled.

"Hey, Sin? What are you doing?" Tetra asked. "I'm preparing for a new spell one of my ancestors had in a book." She explained, holding her hands an inch apart, just sitting there. "Okay…can I help?" she asked. "Actually, yes. Channel some of your shadow priest magic into me through Mind Flay." "Okay!"

Tetra sat on the grassy ground across from Sinala, reverting into shadow form. "Here it comes." She hissed in a completely different voice. "I'm ready." Sinala said. Tetra closed her eyes and threw her palms forward. A beam of black and green energy grew from her hands, entering into Sinala. Sinala closed her eyes, receiving the dark energy. Purple and black light formed around her hands. She muttered some sort of incantation, and there was a blinding flash of white light.

**So, what in the worlds did they just do? O_O You'll have to read the next chapter! XD**

**Oh yeah…REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. Invader?

**Well, heeeere's chapter two! I do not own Kingdom Hearts OR its characters, bla bla. I also don't own Sinala, but I DO own Arina and Hiro! Enjoyz!**

"Ngh…Wha?" a girl around thirteen with blonde hair and azure blue eyes sat up in bed. She brushed some of the hair out of her face. "Where am I?" She looked around a room with manga books on the floor, regular books on shelves, a TV, and…a lot of other things. She shudders. "What happened to my room?" she wondered aloud.

There was a loud bang on the door. "Heeeeey! Lemme in! Hiro's gonna get mee! Open up!" The door was banged on many times. "Fine, fine…" she slipped out of bed and opened the door. "GAH!" another girl around fourteen with long dark hair crashed into her, throwing her to the ground. "Close the door! Cloooose it!" she shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE ON TOP OF ME! YOU DO IT!" the blonde girl shouted back.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST COME INTO THE HOUSE THROUGH THE WINDOW AT 5:00 IN THE MORNING! GET BACK HERE!" a male voice yelled up the stairs in the hallway outside. "Meep!" the dark haired girl yelped. She kicked the door shut, making a very loud slamming noise. "HEY!" The girl got up and locked the door tightly. Someone started banging on the other side of the door relentlessly.

"Who IS that?" the blonde girl yelped, still on the floor. The dark haired girl looked shocked. "Arina, he's your brother!" she exclaimed. "…I don't have a brother…" she stated flatly. "Yes you do! He's your twin brother, Hiro!" she is now looking worried. "I. Don't. Have. A. Brother. And why'd you call me Arina?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"That's your…name…" suddenly her green eyes brightened. "Who am I, then?" she points to herself. "Um…the crazy burglar girl?" She slaps Arina (?). "OWCH!" she holds her now red cheek. "I am NOT a burglar! I'm your best friend, Inatori!" she snarled defensively. "Well, you did go through the window in here…" Tori slapped the other side of her face. "GAH!" she fell back on the bed, now only semi-conscious. "Eheh, sorry…you know I have a temper~!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Ugh…" she groaned miserably.

"Wait…if you're not Arina…then who are you?" Tori asked. "Ungh…" Arina moaned. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Tori slapped Arina again, accidentally knocking her out. "Ooops…sorry about that…" she apologized. Arina didn't respond. "Dang…I hit hard…" Tori pokes her.

"Hm…maybe I should call Sinala about this…" she mused, whipping out a cell phone. "Hey, Sinala? Arina's acting weird. Did you do something to her?" she asked. **"Hm…how is she acting?"** Sinala inquired on the other side of the phone. She is probably using Tetra's scrying tools to speak to Tori. "She's acting like she doesn't even know me. She doesn't even seem to remember her own name!"

"**Hm…maybe my spell has actually done something!"** Sinala exclaimed excitedly. "What? What did it do?" Tori asked. **"Hmmm…I might have swapped her soul with someone."** There was a long pause. "WHAT! ARINA WAS _BODY SWAPPED!_ WITH WHO!" Tori screamed.** "Gah! Calm down, calm** **down! Take a deep breath…"** "BUT MY BEST FRIEND IS SOUL SWAPPED WITH SOMEONE! PROBABLY A LUNATIC! HOW THE HECK CAN I CALM DOWN!"She retorted. **"IF YOU DON'T CALM THE **** DOWN,** **I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THOSE PICTURES!"** Sinala hissed. "Y-You mean-""**Yes…the ones from** **your little party."** She snarled. "Meep…I-I'm good now…"Tori whimpered.

"**Now, I sense a disturbance in the world of Kingdom Hearts, so she probably got swapped with** **someone there." **Sinala reasoned. "Ngh…who're you talkin' to?" Arina (?) slurred, starting to come to. "Just a friend of mine!" she answered cheerfully. **"Tori, ask Arina the questions I tell you to figure out** **who she is."** Sinala explained. "Okay~! Hey, can I ask you a few questions?" "Sure." Arina winced and rubbed her cheek. Tori paused and listened for a bit.

"Does anything feel particularly weird right now?" Tori asked cautiously. "Well…my chest feels kinda heavy…" Arina muttered, luckily not looking down. "I think she was…a boy before…" Tori whispered into the phone. Another pause. "How old are you?" she asked. "Sixteen." She mumbled, stretching. "She…er…he says sixteen. One more question to make sure?" Another pause. "Um…do you know Sora?" She nods slowly. "He's my best friend." She yawns.

"**I think I know now." **ANOTHER pause. **(So many pauses! XD) **Tori's eyes widened in shock. She turned to Arina, who was scratching the back of her head in confusion. "R-Riku?" Tori asked carefully. "What?" she sat up strait and looked at Tori. "Oh my gosh! You're right! Arina was switched with emo Riku!" she gasped. "Hey! I'm _not _emo!" she(?) growled. "Sure you're not…" "I'M NOT!" she shouted defensively.

"Bye, Sinala! Thanks for the help!" Tori said into the phone. **"It was more help to me! Do you want me to try it on you later?" **she asked. "Sure! That would be _awesome_!" Tori closed the phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Arina asked. "…Look in this mirror." Tori pulls a mirror out of her pocket and hands it to Arina. **(whoa…what else does she have in those pockets?) **"I dunno what you're talking about but- OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS!" Arina turned pale. "Yep! Sorry, Riki, but you are now a girl!**" **Tori patted her on the back. Arina just turned paler. "…Riku? Are you okay?" Tori asked gently. Arina didn't respond. "…Riku?" she pokes her shoulder. Arina fell over in a faint. "Uh…that went well…"

Hiro finally got the door unlocked. He was a boy, also thirteen, with slightly spiky blonde hair and golden brown eyes. **(he's Arina's twin brother! He's one minute older though…:3)** He saw Arina passed out on the bed. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Tori raised her hands in defense. "N-Now, lemme explain!" "Oh, please do!" he growled, crossing his arms. "W-Well, you see…" she slams him on the head with Arina's writing desk. "AGH!" Hiro crumpled to the floor. "Sorry 'bout that, Hiro." She half apologized then skipped downstairs to eat breakfast.

When she was done, she pulled out her phone and called Sinala again. **"Are you ready for the swap, now?" **Sinala asked."Yep! Bring it!" she cheered. **"Okay, this may make you feel a little funny…"**

**Hehe, lol! Even if it's not her house, she still eats breakfast and stuff there! :3 Is anyone wondering who she's gonna get swapped with? I have an idea…hehe…PWEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Trouble that Never Was

**Wew! I'm on a roll, here! ^-^ Meta just needs to find the copies…XD We are now here at the Castle that Never Was! What will happen? Hmmm? I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I do not have the money. Would I be writing a Fic if I did? O_O**

"Ngh…" a boy with long, silver hair rolls over on the floor. He shivered inside a black Organization coat. "C-C-Cold in here…" he whimpered, pulling the coat around tighter. "Riku?" a voice asked. "Ngh…Are you talking to me?" the boy shivered. "Yeah…" the voice sounded amused slightly.

"A-Are the lights off? I c-can't see a thing!" Riku(?) complained, standing up. "Haha! That's you alright. Hi Arina!" the voice greeted. "Uh? Who are you, then? I think I've gone blind…" he said a little sheepishly, wrapping his coat around himself even tighter. "Ha! You haven't gone blind!" the voice laughed, pulling something off of Riku's face. He winced at the sudden light.

"Oh…maybe I should put it back on…" came the voice again. Riku looked up to find a tall man with pink hair eyeing a black blindfold in his hand. "M-Marluxia?" he shivered. "Nope! It's me! You know…Tori?" Riku's eyes widened in shock. "Heh, that's priceless. I suggest you put this back on~!" he(?) chuckled, handing Riku the blindfold. "W-Wha?" He shakily took the blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes.

"Hey, why are your teeth chattering?" Marly(?) asked. "C-Cooold…" he whimpered. "Hm…you probably were sleeping on the floor all night…here." Marly handed Riku his Organization coat. Marly had black clothes on underneath. "Th-Thanks…" he chattered, wrapping it around himself tightly.

Suddenly, a boy with wild, spiky brown hair tackle hugged Riku to the ground. "RIKU!" he cheered. "WAH! S-Sora? Is that you?" Riku yelped. "UH-HUH! YOU WENT MISSING LAST NIGHT! WHERE WERE YOU, RIKU!" Sora demanded, very hyper at the moment. "Uh…I-um…"

"Give it a rest there! You'll hurt her!" Marly laughed, pulling him into the air by his jacket's hood. "Her?" Sora asked, struggling against his grip. "That's right! Arina was body swapped with Riku!" Marly grinned. Sora suddenly looked very shocked. "SERIOUSLY!" he yelped. "Mmhmm!" Marly nodded.

"I can't see a thing with this on!" Riku complained. Marly glanced at him. "Well, I guess you have to get used to the blindfold." He casually walked behind him.

"Did I mention you're dumber in that body?" Marly teased, grinning. "Hey! Where are you, Tori!" Riku demanded. "Why, right in front of you~!" Marly said, slightly pushing him in front of a wall. "GRRRRRRRR! SHUT UP!" Riku growled, leaping forward, attempting to punch it.

"FWAAAAH!" BANG!

"Owwwwch…" Riku moaned, now on the floor. "…BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marly burst into hysteric laughter. Sora whacked him(?) with Ultima keyblade. "How could you do that, Marly!" he snapped, still hanging a few inches above the floor.

"Oww…THAT HURT, YOU KNOW! AND THE NAME'S TORI!" Marly growled, dropping Sora. He slowly backed away. "M-Marly…or are you I-Inatori? Tori…I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't hurt me…you don't know your own strength now…I was only t-trying to-" that was all he could say before he was whacked with a rather large…_pink _scythe. "YEAH! Wait…what?" Marly stared, shocked at easily carrying such a large weapon. Also the fact that he had knocked out Sora _and _Riku so easily. "Oooooh man…if Xemnas sees these two…"

"Good morning eleven." Speak of the devil, Xemnas came through his door. Marly jumped in surprise. He stepped in front of the two on the floor. "Uh…g-good morning, Mansex!" He clapped his hands over his mouth. Xemnas turned and glared at him. "_What _did you just call me?" he snarled. (meep!) "Err, I-I said Xemnas!" Marly stuttered.

Xemnas noticed Sora and Riku on the floor. "…Did _you _do that to them?" he asked. "Y-Yes! I disabled the intruders, Superior!" Marly stammered, glad there was a change of subject. "…Dispose of the bodies, and I will excuse the name slip." He said coolly, walking away. "Yes Superior!" Marly sighed, relieved.

Marly quickly dragged the two into his room and shut the door. He put them down and started pacing back and forth, wondering what to do. "Hey…can't I use a Corridor to Darkness now that I'm Marluxia…?" He played with this idea for a while.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot, but…where should I go? And how the heck do I do it?" he wondered aloud.** (wooow…you talk to yourself a lot! :P)**He then remembered the many playthroughs of the Kingdom Hearts games he(?) had raised a hand and concentrated on his favorite place in KH 358/2 Days. Wonderland. A huge black portal appeared in front of his hand. Marluxia took a step back. "I could really get used to this…" he smirked.

He grabbed Riku and Sora and dragged them into the CTD (Corridor to Darkness). A few minutes later, the portal faded away, leaving no trace of anything.

The door opened, and a blonde boy with...a mullet poked his head into the room. "Maaaarly! Time for breakfast!" Demyx noticed Marly was not there. "Marly? Hm...must already be there..." he reasoned, leaving to go to the Dining Hall that Never Was.

**Well, that's the end of it! This is MetaGiga/ Inatori speaking! I'm Arina's editor (I'm paying off for her editing my stories at school! XD)**

**Please R&R for us! If you do, you get a cookie! Everybody LUBZ cookiez! 8D**


	4. Wonderland Surprises

**AWSOME! SO MANY NEW REVIEWERZ! So…so…HAPPY! =D THANK YOU SOOO MUCH EVERYONE! *doing a happy dance***

**Ven: Well, since she will not calm down...the crazy person over there doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters. ESPECIALLY not me!**

**Hiro: …Why are you in our house?**

**Ven: *shudder* F-Fangirls…**

Inatori woke up on a couch. "Uhn…where am I?" she muttered, sitting up. She looked around. "Oh my…these roses need water immediately!" she said to herself, walking to the kitchen sink. She stopped a few steps away. "Erm…hello?"

A girl with grey hair and yellow eyes jumped in surprise, dropping a vial. "Uh…" "YOU IDIOT! A WEEK OF RESEARCH! GONE!" the girl growled. "I am so sorry about that!" Tori yelped, raising her hands in apology. "Gr…I thought you were asleep…" she muttered, wiping some liquid mixture off her all black clothes.

"…What are you doing to him?" Tori asked, gesturing toward the boy on top of the table, apparently unconscious. "I was _about _to try out a new elixir on Arina's brother!" she snarled. "S-Sorry! I was just getting water for the poor roses over there!" Tori was now officially scared of the girl. "MetaGiga, you never did have good timing…" she sighed. "Meta…Giga? Who are you talking about? Who are you?" Tori asked, very confused.

The girl looked startled. "I'm Darkine! Remember?" she asked. Tori stared at her blankly. "Hmmm…" Darkine pulled out a mirror and handed it to Tori(?). "Why do I need a mirror?" she asked. "Just look at yourself." She ordered. Tori looked into the mirror…and screamed. A horrible, earsplitting sound to everyone's ears.

"Gah!" Darkine clamped her hands over her ears, a useless attempt to shield them. "STOP THAT!" Tori would not stop. The mirror shattered from the sound. "You leave me no choice!" Darkine shouted, pulling out a knife.** (Oh noes Darkine! You wouldn't! O_O)**

She walked up and stabbed Tori in the shoulder with it. "Guh!" she stopped screaming. Her head started to loll to one side. "You said something about roses…are you, by any chance…Marluxia?" Darkine asked her with realization. "Mnyuhuh…" Tori muttered, slumping to the floor. "…She wanted to get out of rehearsal…hehe, I love my new knife." She smirked, twirling it around in her hand. She then dragged Tori away to rehearse for her Truth or Dare.

( ^ ) Wonderland

A CTD opened in Wonderland, and Marly walked through, both Sora and Riku slung over his shoulders.** (O_O Marly's body is strooooong…)** They were still knocked out. "Wow! I did it right! Yesh!" Marly(?) was _very _pleased with himself.

He put the two on the floor and picked up the tiny bottle from the table that said _'Drink me'._ "Alright guys! Cheers!" he smirked, then forced the liquid down their throats. A few minutes passed, and they shrunk to a very tiny size. He picked them up in one hand and smiled. "You guys are so small…hehehe…" he chuckled evilly, then put them back down.

He picked up the bottle again and eyed its contents uneasily. He gathered up his courage and quickly took in a mouthful. He gagged at the horrible taste, but the table was getting bigger. "Awesome! This stuff is easy!" Marly laughed. A Pink Concerto popped up right in front of him. "Oops…spoke too soon!" he yelped, picking up Sora and Riku again, then started to run for his life.

_Wonderland battle music starts playing_

"Wheee! Awesome battle music!" he cheered, starting to dance a little. He was almost to the garden door when five more Heartless suddenly appeared in front of him. Marly stopped dead in his tracks. "Meep…" He looked around desperately for somewhere to escape. He spotted the fireplace. "Here we go!" he shouted, then ran like heck to the fireplace, Heartless zooming after him.

Marly got inside, and as a bonus, the Heartless seemed not able to get in. He grinned with HUGE satisfaction. "HA! TAKE THAT! And I lovez this music!" he giggled, starting to bounce to the beat. **(trust me, it looks so weird when Marly does it…)** The Heartless growls at him. "Shut up." He snapped, slamming the door in its face. He hears an energy ball hit the door, but it doesn't leave a mark.

"YEAH! Who knew this place could turn into a _house_?" Marly looked around, fascinated. He was standing on a plush, cream white rug. The rest of the floor was wooden, and the walls were a shiny marble material, a fireplace set in one of them. A black leather couch was set in front of a flat screen TV, a glass coffee table in between. **(I'm just thinking fancy, here! XD) **On top of the table was a vase full of…"FLOWERZ~! WHOO! THIS PLACE HAS EVERYTHING! EVEN THE MUSIC!" he cheered, continuing to bounce to the beat.

Marly noticed he had accidentally dropped Sora and Riku somewhere. "Uh-oh…" his eyes widened with realization. "I'M COMING, GUYS!" he shouted, and bolted out the door. He looked around, but couldn't find them. "WHERE THE **** DID THEY GO!" he screamed angrily.

"TORI! HELP!" He turned to find Sora and Riku(?) were surrounded by an assortment of Heartless. They were both wide awake now, standing back to back defending themselves. But they were hopelessly outnumbered, especially since Riku couldn't see.

Marly noticed a pink concerto sneaking up on them from above. "GUYS! LOOK OUT! POISON!" he shouted, running toward them. Sora reacted immediately and stopped breathing, dragging Riku away from the fight. Riku, of course, didn't know what was happening. They got out of there in time, though.

Marly ran up and got rid of the Heartless in one swipe. Sora stared in amazement. Riku…sat with a confused expression. "What just happened?" he asked, rubbing at some scratches on his arm. "Err…I think she got rid of the Heartless…" Sora answered, still staring.

"That was easy! I'll have mah payment now!" he smirked, holding out his hand. Sora now looked as confused as Riku. "Um…what do you want?" he asked. He thought for a bit. "I want that bag of candy you have there!" he gestured to the bag hanging out of Sora's pocket. "What? No! This is mine!" he snapped.

"Fine. I hope you like it out here, cause I'm not gonna let you in my house without payment!"** (You just discovered the place!) **Sora opened his mouth for another sharp reply, then thought better of it. He handed Marly the bag of candy. "Thank you very much!" he smirked, taking it. "Don't push it." He mumbled. "Ooo, sooo scary!" he mocked, popping a chocolate into his mouth.

"You-" Sora watched in horror as Marly dumped all of the contents into his mouth. Riku lifted the blindfold off of one eye. "What is- OH MY GOSH, TORI! THAT'S TOO MUCH!" he screamed. "Whawt? Thi suff is awesowme!"** (I like to misspell stuff when people have a full mouth! :3)** Marly reasoned through a mouthful of chocolate.

"That much won't kill her. Still…Yuffie gave me that chocolate…" Sora muttered, mourning the quick death. "That's not what I'm worried about…3…2…1…" Marly started twitching crazily. Then, at an inhuman speed, he started running all over the place. "WHEEEEEEEEEEE! FLOWERBOY! FLOWERBOY! FLOWERBOOOOOOY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he giggled insanely, on a top level sugar rush. "_That's _why…"

**Yesh! Neva give Tori candy! Even if she is in Marly's body… the reason I picked Riku for Arina was…I was best at playing him on 358/2 days! Same for Tori…only Marly! XD Wierd, I know.**

**Oh! I put a link to an OC on my profile! Please look it up! :3**

**Thank you for reading! Review pleeeeease~!**


	5. Pancake Party sorta

**OK! I was really hoping that SOMEONE WOULD REVIEW, but…oh well…**

**This chappie, we're back at the Castle that Never Was. But this time around, I'm gonna drag in some new characters…hehehe…**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I never will, unless it's an early B-day present~! **

…**That will never happen.**

**ENJOY!**

A boy with spiky blonde hair yawned and sat up on the floor. He flinched and clapped his hand to his forehead. "Ugh…wha happened?" he groaned, his head throbbing. He glanced around the white and grey room. He gasped suddenly. "Why am I in Vexen's lab!" he yelped. He immediately looked down and patted his chest. He sighed in relief. It was thankfully still flat. Good. He didn't want to experience gender change again. Roxas shuddered at the memory.

Something moved on the top of his head. He slowly and carefully reached up to feel it. His hair felt like it normally did. The thing was, it felt like two spikes were…_firmer._ He stood up quickly to find a mirror. As soon as he got to his feet, the world around him blurred and span. He gasped fell back onto the ground.

"Owwwwch…" He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. All the sudden his stomach lurched. He fought the bile down, grimacing at the taste. Another stab of pain shot through his head. "Gah!" He kicked something in response. "Uuuuhn…five more minutes…" came a weak male voice. Roxas stared at the grumbling red-head sprawled out on the floor. "Axel? What are you- what are _we _doing here?" he asked disbelievingly. "Vexen's new potion…failed on me…my head's gonna fall oooooff!" he growled, falling asleep again.

~Somewhere in Wonderland~

"Tori, get UP!"Riku yelled at Marluxia, pushing him frantically. Even though Riku was trying his best, he could not get Marly to budge."Mnngh...Five more minutes...I don't wanna go to school...I ate my homework..."he groaned. Riku stared at Marly. "We don't exactly have to go anywhere...I guess she can wake up on her own time."Riku sighed and walked into the kitchen.

He heard many clanks and bangs, and smelled something really sweet. Confused, he lifted the blindfold off an eye to see. What he saw made his jaw drop. Sora was covered in flour while trying to mix a HUGE bowl of pancake batter. The kitchen looked trashed as well."Oh! Hiya, Arina! I'm making pancakes!" he said, pointing to the batter that had...what _appeared_ to be...huge chunks of chocolate and blueberries.

"Er...I can see that, Sora. You know, you could have asked for help."Riku said. Sora looked at him, then grinned."I just haven't seen you in a while! Well...you're...uh...Riku, but...you're in there, Arina!" he said. Riku looked at the clock, which read 9:00AM."Well, I think Tori wakes up around 1 or a little later...But I think she can wake up when she smells something good. If that has chocolate and blueberries in it, then she'll get up. Probably seconds after it's done."

They both got to work.

~At a Truth or Dare studio~

"I am telling you the truth! I am not this 'MetaGiga' you speak of!"Inatori said to Darkine."I know you've always hated practicing. Remember the old 'I'm not MetaGiga! I'm her twin sister, MrMrs. Pickle!' act?"she snapped back. Tori's was about to say something when a stack of letters were handed to her. She curiously picked one up and read aloud who it came from."Grim D. Slayer? Who the heck is that?"

That's when Darkine gave her 'seriously, dude' face."Dude, he's the first friend you've ever made on Fanfiction! How could you forget him?"

"I told you, I'm not MetaGiga. If you would allow me to prove it, then I shall say it. I do not know anyone by the name 'Grim D. Slayer'."Tori said. Darkine thought for a little, then got an idea."Then I suppose you don't want...This?"she said and gets out a cherry pie. Inatori just stared at it."No...I do not want any pie right now. But I thank you for offering." she said.

Darkine's yellow eyes grew wide."You really aren't MetaGiga...Are you seriously by chance...Marluxia?"

Inatori nodded. Darkine went deep in thought."Well, Marluxia, let's find your body. I'm pretty sure this was her own doing...Let's go to Wonderland. That's where she'll be..."

Darkine opened a CTD and they both went through it.

~Somewhere in Wonderland~

Marly rushed through the house in search of the wonderful smell. He finally made it to the kitchen to find stacks of pancakes."Told ya she'd wake up!"Riku said to Sora."Heh, you know me more than I thought you did."Marly replied. Just then, he noticed something and smiled. He walked up to Riku and poked him on the top of his head."You're short! I'm taller then everyone here!"

Riku got a little annoyed."Yeah, but not by much!" he snapped. "Yeah. Is one or two feet shorter considered 'not by much'?" "Shut up, who cares if we're not about the same height anymore?" his face flushed pink. "I was a half a centimeter taller, you know! Now, I'm about 2 feet taller." Marly explained happily. "So that's what you care about right now?"he growled through clenched teeth. "Pretty much. And...The moment we've all been waiting for...I'm the adult, so I'm in charge!" "NO!"

Sora ignored their argument and went to help himself to some pancakes, when...A CTD opened up in the middle of the room. Out came Darkine and Inatori. Darkine looked extremely angry."MetaGiga...GET YOURSELF BACK IN YOUR OWN FREAKIN' BODY OR ELSE!"she snapped. Marly looked over at Darkine."Oh! Hiya, old lady! You're 4 inches shorter!" he says. Darkine stares at him and then Inatori."MetaGiga, speak to Marluxia about this."

She pushed Tori over to Marly. When Marly looked down at Tori, he stopped cold. Tori did the same. "...MetaGiga?"Darkine asked."Old lady..?Do you even know how awkward it is to stare at yourself?" he asked. Darkine glanced over."Well, you've done it to me before. I'd think you've gotten used to it by now..."she answered.

Marly continued to stare at Tori."I thought I would have too, Darkine...But, I'm not the one who did this in the first place. When I do it, I can only do it in a ToD studio or other type of story place. Plus, I know already that I'll come back. Since I'm not the one who did it...staring at myself is really...awkward."Marly replied.

"Then...who swapped you, MetaGiga?"Darkine asked, raising an eyebrow."That would be Sinala. I'm pretty sure you've heard of her."Marly sighed. Darkine's eyes grew wide."Y-You mean that freak that's obsessed with soul-swap?" "Ding ding! You got it, old lady!" "You DO know that she won't turn you back...unless you get used to seeing yourself..."

Riku upon hearing that walked up to the conversation."S-So what you mean is...We won't turn back unless we get used to who we are?" he squeaked. **(hang in there, Riku! Oh wait, that's me…XD)**

**Well, that was fun! Now the conflict finally comes into place! (MetaGiga speaking)It's true, Arina and I are about the same height, but I am a little bit taller. XD Please, R&R this time...It would make an Arina VERY happy to get reviews...I'm not kidding, she'd be overjoyed.**


End file.
